And we swim, and we fall, hold my hand through it all?
by FlufflePufflePonies
Summary: Mika knew he wouldn't find peace. First, his parents are killed. Then his village, his home, his own adopted siblings are burned and stolen before his very eyes. About to become a slave, a sex slave to a lord, will that knight in shining armor ever come for him? !OmegaMika !AlphaYuu, One sided Everyone/Mika, YuuMika. Rated M for a reason! Omegaverse with smut in later chapters.
"Hey! Mika! Wake up!" A comforting but loud voice yelled out, rousing Mika from his sleep. Lifting his hands to rub his eyes, he glimpsed Akane beside him, hands at his bedside as she scowled at the blonde.

Smiling gently, Mika chuckled as he slipped out of the bed, letting out a large yawn as he did so. Standing up to stretch, he turned to find Akane also standing up, hands at her sides as she stared up at him.

Still smiling, he patted her on the shoulder. "What's up? It seems early…" He said tiredly, still exhausted. The brunette in front of him frowned even further, her eyebrows furrowing as anger clearly ran through her system. "You promised me that we'd go out today! It's practically the afternoon right now!" She yelled, not caring if any of their adoptive siblings heard.

Eyes widening and the exhaustion in his system fading away right then, he gasped and ran over to his drawer, where he immediately pulled out some pants and a fresh shirt. Slipping out of his pajama shirt (the sight of Akane blushing wasn't anything bad), he changed as fast as he could.

"Um, I'll just wait outside, wouldn't want to, uh- disturb you," Akane said, clearly flustered at seeing her brother change. Chuckling, Mika nodded at Akane as she left the room, still blushing. Slipping on a pair of worn pants, he stepped out of his room, entering the main area of the small log cabin. Gazing around the warm interior, he smiled before walking over to the front door, grabbing his warm fur coat off the coat rack and slipping on his shoes.

Turning around to find Akane rushing over in her own coat, he smiled brightly. "Alright, let's go!" He said, taking her hand with his gloved one and pulling her out into the daylight. They walked past multiple other small cabins filled with other people, although it was almost noon, and much more were walking around the small village. Waving hello to them, Mika and Akane continued to walk towards the entrance of the village, where a strong but tiny stone wall stood guard, ever vigilant.

They walked right outside, also saying hello to the guard. "Make sure you stay safe! We'll be closing the doors at night, so come back soon." He said, before waving goodbye. After they exited the village, turning to face Akane. "Pfft, what could be so dangerous? We can take a bear, or, at least, I can!" He said, pretending to flex. The brunette beside him giggled, patting him on the back.

"Keep on telling yourself that blondie. If anybody's going to be taking down that bear while you're crying in a corner, it's going to be me." Giving her a slight shove, he groaned under his breath. "Hey, just because I'm a beta doesn't mean you're any better. You're an OMEGA!" He said, glaring at her pointedly. Giggling once again, she brought her hand to her mouth. "And a damn strong one at that!" She replied before Mika rolled his eyes and took her hand again, pulling her towards the familiar clearing.

Pulling her along for a few minutes, he finally reached the forest, where he let go of her hand. Spinning around to face Akane, he spread his arms out. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked. Pondering for a moment, she smiled and pointed at the forest. "Let's go into the forest!" She said.

"Ok, let's go!" Mika responded, dragging her deeper into the mess of pine trees.

* * *

Glancing up, even through the thick pines and conifers above them Mika could tell that is was almost dusk, if not already night time. Turning to face Akane, he whistled to get her attention. "Hey, it's almost time to head home! The rest of the village isn't going to wait for us." He said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Laughing, she ran after him, Mika rolling his eyes and running away from her. "Come and get me!" He said, peeking over his shoulder at her. Akane was a good runner and was certainly capable of catching up to him if she really wanted too.

However, as they were reaching the end of the forest, Mika started to smell smoke. Not the small, comforting smoke of a fireplace burning, of a campsite in the forest, but the smoke of a forest fire. Or a fire in… "No…" He said, stopping, and holding his arm out. "Akane, do you-" "Smell that? Why is there smoke Mika?" She asked before her eyes widened.

"You don't think…" She started before Mika grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. "Hurry!" He yelled, his voice filled with worry. They had just left their siblings in that cabin. If it burned down…

Finally having reached the edge of the village, they stared in horror at the sight of the village burning. Not in warm, nice flames that chased away the nightmares before and after it was time to sleep. No, these were the things from a nightmare, ready to chase, to hunt. To kill.

"Oh, no…" Akane said, eyes starting to tear up at the sight of her home burning down, screams echoing as the stone wall that was meant to protect the villagers instead keeping them trapped in, few escaping.

"Come on let's go help the remaining villagers! Maybe the others managed to escape!" Mika screamed before dragging Akane with him. It seemed hopeful, they were just about to help another family. An old woman looked up at them in hope, wise eyes filled with determination to keep living, to keep her own loved ones alive.

Until the spear from the horse riding soldier behind her entered her chest. A woman screaming, the rider turned to stab another person, his steed neighing and trampling another person with its hooves.

Mika immediately spun around, knowing there was no hope for the others as more riders poured out from the village, firing arrows and slicing at the screaming townsfolk beneath them. He turned to grab Akane, but she was frozen to the spot, staring at the spot where the old woman had been killed.

"No," She whispered. "No, no, no no no no no no no-" She said, gradually getting louder until Mika slapped her, grabbing her attention. "We have to go, NOW!" He yelled. Eyes hardening with resolve despite the tears leaking out, Akane nodded and followed the blonde, the two of them running as fast as they could away from the carnage behind them.

"Hey, those two are getting away! Seize them!" Someone yelled out from behind them, Mika urging them to go faster. "Come on! If we reach the forest they can't get us!" He said, running even faster. At this point Akane's better stamina kicked in, eventually the brunette pulling Mika along as they heard the riders closing in on them, horses kicking up dirt and gravel as the raced after the two siblings.

Gasping for air, Mika turned to find the soldiers less than ten meters away. Stopping, he shoved Akane forward. "Run! You can outrun them, I can't. Akane, whatever happens, don't wait for me. And remember, I love you." He said, tears leaking from both their eyes. Akane, understanding she would follow Mika to the grave if she stayed ran off, her sobs echoing throughout the clearing as she vaulted over logs.

Turning to face the soldiers, Mika drew two knives, remembering the lessons his parents had taught him before they died. Throwing one knife, he caught the unsuspecting soldier in the eye, the rider falling off his horse and dragging them both into a nearby bush as the horse whinnied in panic.

About to throw the second one, he was cut off as an arrow sailed perfectly and knocked the knife out of his fingers. Weaponless, he sighed before falling to his knees as the riders closed around him. They wore hard, plate armor, a show of wealth and power.

"So, this is it." He said, a few more tears leaking out from his nearly shut eyelids. Blue eyes slowly losing their hope, his dreams fading away, he wept as one soldier, one wearing a bright purple cloak and riding a pure black steed galloped up to him. Drawing his bow, the knight drew an arrow, pointing the arrow at Mika.

"Do you surrender to the Imperial Army?" He said, voice muffled by his large helmet. Nodding once, Mika slowly lifted his head, wiping his tears away before putting two fingers to his forehead.

Smiling at the knight in front of him, he closed his eyes, fingers still pointing above his face. "Please, just a quick arrow. Let it be over quick." A few seconds later, through which the screaming in the distance faded away, Mika tilted his head to the side, like a curious puppy despite the things he had just suffered through, wondering why the knight had not killed him. Leaning in, the knight whispered in his ears. "I don't think so, Omega. You're coming with me."

Mika opened his eyes in shock, mouth wide open to say a retort, only to be rewarded with a swift kick to the head, knocking him out.

"Akane…" He whispered before passing out.


End file.
